Always You!
by 65InuyKaglover620
Summary: Just a quiet moment between InuYasha and Kagome, after their first time making love.


**A/N: This is just a simply one-shot. Nothing special I just thought of this one day. I hope you all enjoy. This takes place the night after InuYasha and Kagome's first night of making love.**

The sun slowly rose, letting the morning rays of light drift into the small hut. A young couple were snuggled close, under a single red robe. Her slim, fragile body. Was molded perfectly against his firm, muscular body. As the light started to wake him, InuYasha smiled, at the thoughts of last night. It was the first time they made love, and even thought he tried his hardest to resists the desires of his body, Kagome had other plans. He leaned up and kissed her naked shoulder as the memories of their joining were still fresh in his mind.

'She was so bold, and daring. Not afraid to take that next step in our lives.' InuYasha thought, as her pulled her closer. Their naked bodies, so warm under the covers, he sighed happily not wanting to ever move from this spot. Sadly though he knew nature would call soon for at least one of them. So for now he just laid there and enjoyed the feel of their warmth.

He felt Kagome stir a little, and wondered if she was cold when she moved back closer to his chest. "Cold?" He asked, as he wrapped his arm around her waist. With her eyes still closed, Kagome nodded no and smiled. Seeing her so happy made him smile too. 'It's hard to believe you're finally here, Kagome.' InuYasha thought.

He started to remember how lost he felt that day the well pulled him from her. No good bye, no final hug. Nothing, just her tears as she reunited with her family after three days lost in pure darkness. Another imagine came to him too. When he finally found her inside the darkness. She looked so heartbroken, and terrified. He cursed himself for not getting to her sooner.

His memories of the past stopped, when he heard Kagome sigh almost like a moan of pleasure. "You need anything, Kagome?" She smiled once again and nodded no. His clawed hand moved, and went down to her hip. It felt like heaven being able to touch her like this. Though he had to admit, he never dreamed he'd be holding Kagome like this. Or anyone for that matter, never in his wildest dreams did he think he'd find love.

Then another memory came to him, Kikyo. His golden eyes looked over Kagome's face, how stupid he was back then. "I'm sorry Kagome." He softly spoke, not loud enough for her to really hear. "I never should've kept going to her, I knew what me and Kikyo had could never be renewed. Still I felt I needed to right the wrong that was done. After all if I had never left my feelings for her come to pass. Her life would not have ended so soon and tragic." Another thought came to him at that moment. 'Although if the events of the past never took place, you wouldn't have came into my life.'

It was then InuYasha realized something he never thought of before. Did Kikyo love him, or did she just want to be normal and rid herself of the jewel? And now that the correct wish was made, he wondered what would've happened to him if the jewel was used on him? A chill went through him and he hugged Kagome tight, as a single tear fell from his eye. It was then he also realized all of this would probably never have happened. As tragic as his life was, it was all worth it just to hold Kagome like this.

'I may have had to wait three years for your return Kagome, but every day without you made me realize. It was always you, that I wanted to share my life with.' He thought, and as if on instinct, Kagome turned in his arms and was now facing him. InuYasha smiled and kissed her forehead.

This time she opened her eyes and returned his kiss, but on his lips. "Mmmmmmmh, good morning my handsome hanyou. Did you sleep well?"

InuYasha gave a grin and answered her with a squeeze to her butt cheek. "What do you think wench?"

Kagome gave a small gasp and turned a little red from the squeeze to her bottom. She was still getting used to this new feeling of love they were now sharing as well. "Well I think it's great to see you finally happy." Kagome started to remember that day at the well. "Like I always said to myself, I wanted you to laugh a lot. I never knew how I was going to be able to do that, until now."

"Well Kagome, I don't think I could be any happier then what I am right now." He said, before kissing her lips long and passionately.

When they parted from the kiss, Kagome brought her hand to his cheek and lightly rubbed it with her thumb. "You were great last night InuYasha, so gentle and passionate. I don't think I ever saw that side of you before."

He leaned into her touch and said. "I guess not, we never had sex before last night, Kagome."

She chuckled at his reply. It was true it was the first and somehow she knew it was going to be like that, when they finally gave themselves to each other. Kagome herself started thinking about him too. How lonely he must've been those three years she was stuck in her time. Her heart ached to see him just one more time. And somehow she was able to do just that, and much more. 'Was it Kikyo that did it, did she allow me passage through the well one last time?' She thought, while gazing into InuYasha's eyes.

Kagome thought about when he pulled her from the well that day. His face looked so relieved and loved at the same time, if that made any sense. "I'm glad I could be the one to free your heart from all those years of pain. InuYasha, are you glad it was me or would you have preferred Kikyo?"

Without hesitation he replied. "It was always you Kagome, even if my head didn't follow my heart right away. Every time you left for your time, every battle I fought. Was for you, Kagome. You gave me my strength, and now you gave me so much more."

"Oh InuYasha, thank you." Kagome was almost in tears now, his words were so loving and when he cupped her cheek. His tenderness broke something in her. They weren't tears of sadness, but joy and the now knowing how much he cared for her even back then. Kagome was sure InuYasha was going to tell her no crying, but to her surprise even he shedded a few tears.

Once the tears stopped he kissed a few tears away and spooned her closer. "Care to start the morning, like we ended the night, Kagome?"

She smiled and gave a naughty grin."Always with you, InuYasha." Kagome said, before wrapping her arms around his neck.


End file.
